jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye (song)
"Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" is a song with lyrics and music by Cole Porter and published by Chappell & Company. It was introduced in 1944 in Billy Rose's musical revue Seven Lively Arts. In the phrase "change from major to minor", Porter begins with an A♭ major chord and ends with an A♭ minor one, matching the words and music. The song has since become a jazz standard after gaining popularity in the late 1950s and early 1960s. Many artists have replaced the apostrophe in "ev'ry" with an "e". Notable recordings *Dave Barbour Trio - The Very Thought of You: Decca Records 1951-57 *Chet Baker - Let's Get Lost (2008) *Tony Bennett - Tony Bennett: The Music Never Ends (2007) *Eden Brent - Something Cool (2003) *June Christy & Stan Kenton - Duet (1955) *Ray Charles - Ray Charles and Betty Carter (1961) *John Coltrane - Live Trane: The European Tours (1961),(2001) (Disk 2) My Favorite Things (1961) *Sammy Davis Jr. - Sammy Davis Jr Sings/Laurindo Almeida Plays (1966), Lonely is the Name (1968), The Rat Pack: 60 Outstanding Performances (2002) *Ella Fitzgerald - Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Cole Porter Songbook on Verve Records in 1956 and again on her live Pablo release Ella in London (1974). * Anthony Geary = ABC presents Love Affair *Kelsey Grammer - Sideshow Bob - The Simpsons - "Krusty Gets Busted" (1990) *Fred Hersch - ETC (2010) *Michael Keaton - Jack Frost (1998) *Stan Kenton - The Stage Door Swings (2005) *Lee Konitz & Red Mitchell- I Concentrate on You - A Cole Porter Tribute (1987) *Diana Krall - Quiet Nights (2009) *Tom Murray - Cole Porter Moods (2010) *Jack Jones - Where Love Has Gone (1964) *Cleo Laine - That Old Feeling (1999) *Jeanne Lee - After Hours (1994) *Annie Lennox - Red Hot + Blue (1990), also on some versions of The Annie Lennox Collection (2009) *Julie London - The Ultimate Collection (2006) *Peggy Mann - Best of the Big Bands: Benny Goodman and his Great Vocalists (1995) *André Manoukian & Loane - So In Love (2010) *Carmen McRae - When You're Away (1959) *Mabel Mercer - Sings Cole Porter (1955) *Ronnie Milsap - Just for a Thrill (2004) *Silje Nergaard - Port of call (2000) *Oscar Peterson - Oscar Peterson Plays the Cole Porter Songbook (1959) *Dianne Pilkington - Little Stories (2010) *Sonny Rollins - The Sound of Sonny (1957) *Diane Schuur - In Tribute (1992) *Carly Simon - Film Noir (1997) *Nina Simone - The Best of Colpix Years (1992) (first release) *Simply Red - Men and Women (1987) *Rod Stewart - Reason to Believe: The Complete Mercury Studio Recordings (2002), It Had to Be You: The Great American Songbook (2002) *Maxine Sullivan - Ruban Bleu Years: Complete Recordings 1944-1949 *Robbie Williams, on the B-Side to his Lazy Days single release *Sarah Vaughan - After Hours (1961) *Rufus Wainwright - Rufus! Rufus! Rufus! Does Judy! Judy! Judy!: Live from the London Palladium (2007) *Dinah Washington - The Swingin' Miss "D"' (1956) * (Jeri Southern) - "Sings Cole Porter." Notable live performances The German rock band Blumfeld played it as the last song in each concert of their farewell tour before splitting up in 2007. Canto-pop star Eason Chan ended his 2010 DUO 2010 tour with the song. References